Bear Geki
Geki is the Bear Bronze Saint and one of Seiya's friends who participates in the Galaxian Wars. Appearance Geki has purple hair and eyebrows, and blue eyes. While wearing casual clothes, Geki wears a yellow jacket, blue tank-top and grey jeans. His casual clothing is replaced by a blue outfit while he wears his Cloth. Personality Geki at first seems to be a rather arrogant Saint, believing himself superior to Seiya before they even start their battle. He later reveals a more passionate and kind side from himself. Sanctuary Galaxian Wars Geki is Seiya's first opponent during The Galaxian Wars and seems at first to have the upper hand with his arms that have killed bears during his training However, the young Pegasus is able to overpower Geki by destroying the atoms in his arms before destroying most of his Cloth, defeating Geki. The battle of the twelve Houses Geki arrives with the other Bronze Saints to watch over Athena and defend her from anyone who wish to kill her while Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki desperately try to reach the Grand Pope by fighting the Gold Saints. By the time they arrive, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun have reached the House of Scorpio where Hyoga challenges Miro. At the end of the battle when Seiya manages to rescue Athena, she and the Bronze Saints who watched over her moves onward to regroup with Seiya and Ikki who desperately fight Saga with little to no effort of success. When they arrive at the statue of Athena, Jabu tends to Ikki before watching Seiya and the others standing up once more to fight Saga and end the battle. Asgard After Hilda is possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, Athena, Geki, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi and Ban find themselves greeted by the arrival of Syd who have arrived to kill Athena, but took a detour to defeat Aldebaran first at the House of Taurus. When the Bronze Saints charge at Syd, the God Warrior easily defeats them all, leaving them with frozen marks on their bodies. However, they witness Seiya and Shun arriving in their new Cloths, fighting Syd with everything they got, eventually heading into the forest nearby. Poseidon With the battle in Asgard over and now that Poseidon has captured Athena, the whole world is suffering from large amounts of water.While Tatsumi and the Bronze Saints discuss what the case of all the water may be, Seiya and his friends challenge Poseidon and the Marina Generals. Hades With the Holy War starting, Jabu and the other Bronze Saints along with Shaina are assigned to watch over and defend Sanctuary, as well as kill any Specter they see trying to breach Sanctuary. While Seiya and his friends fight Thanatos in Elysium, Geki and the other Saints remaining at the Sanctuary try their best to defend Seika from Thanatos' merciless barrage until they are grievously wounded. However, they notice the Greatest Eclipse passing the sun, rejoicing that Hades has finally been defeated. Powers and Abilities Speed of Sound Being a Bronze Saint, Geki is able to launch attacks at Mach 1, the speed of sound. Ordinary humans are unable to see what just happened, although other Saints of higher rank are able to see it clearly. Cosmo Geki's Cosmo is a standard Cosmo for a Bronze Saint: powerful enough to easily take out ordinary soldiers, but not so powerful against a Silver Saint and nowhere the level of a Gold Saint. Techniques 'Hanging Bear' Geki grabs his opponent and chokes them with his massive hands. According to Geki, he has killed dozens of bears with that technique. Cloth -The Sanctuary's designer Antares--BC017-Geki.jpg|Bear Cloth (Click to see more)|link=http://seintoseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Bear_Cloth Trivia *Although he has not achieved his Seventh Sense, Geki have been able to hold off Thanatos' attacks, by combining his Cosmo with his friends to create a barrier around them. *Geki is Seiya's first opponent in the Galaxian Wars and Seiya's third opponent in total, with Cassios and Shaina being the first and second respectively. *Geki is the same age as Ikki, 15 years old, but he is much larger in body and size, being the largest Bronze Saint. Category:Bronze Saints Category:Bear Saints